Chained Memories
by Pineapple Prince
Summary: He wasn't quite as human as he had appeared to be, of course he didn't even know this about himself. It all really started with this strange dream that had been occurring more frequently, and then the appearance of these strange girls didn't help much either.


**A/N:** This idea is one of my friend's ideas, but she gave me permission to write it.

* * *

_The chains around his wrists and ankles felt heavy. His thoughts, burning with anger and longing. Of course none of the others with him would even look at him with anything more than disgust in their eyes. The ones whom he knew and knew cared for him were not allowed to be there as the decision was made. Out of all of their kind, only three of them were not permitted to see as judgement was place upon him. Royal purple eyes stayed fixed upon the leader of his kind, the man he had once referred to as grandfather. It stung of course, being viewed as a terrible thing when he had not really had a choice in the matter. Truthfully shouldn't it have been his father who was punished for this? even though there was no changing the mind of his grandfather as well as the rest of his 'family' _

_Tension was thick through the judgement room, how could they not be? After all, this was the first time anything like this had happened within their world. If they had their way it would also be the last. Shifting his feet some he listened as the rest of them whispered over what should be done with him, some suggested towards his death, while others simply stated he should live eternity as a mortal. Not a single one had even considered to let him go free, but that was just how things worked for their kind. If something is different from what they are use to they shun it or try to destroy it. _

_Silence quickly overcame the room as the mutterings had ceased, being the main hint that they had come to a conclusion on his fate. The awaiting for his punishment was beginning to hurt his stomach, nervousness was an understatement at this time. His reactions were that of a human and he knew it, but as it was in his nature he could do nothing to stop it. Many of the others looked at him with a look of pure disgust like they had done since he was outed as being half human. As to whom had outed him, he knew well it was his jealous uncle; the uncle who had wanted to be with his father's true wife. So he had assumed his uncle in a way to get back at his father by punishing him, it seemed a little childish but he knew these beings were just like that._

_A clearing of a throat brought him from his thoughts, eyes once again focused upon his grandfather. The aging male looked down upon him, eyes remained without any form of emotion in them. Emotion when it came to a punishment was thrown aside. He knew this but couldn't help but still feel his grandfather should feel something. Perhaps it was simply his mortal side telling him this, for now he would have to push it aside to take his punishment the way he knew the others would take it. His features fell to one of indifference, now was not the time to get lost in his thoughts, or even how he thought the others should act. _

"_My grandson," said the leader of their people, "Your punishment was in no manner an easy thing to decide, your uncles, aunts and cousins all had quite a bit of difficulty agreeing on one thing."_

_Resisting his human instincts to make an outburst and shifted in his chains some, he knew exactly why they could not make any agreeance on a punishment. They were simply thinking of the most horrible things that could be thrust upon him. Punishment for a crime that had not previously been committed called for careful analyzing and the proper sentence to ensure none would commit it again. It was no secret that he was just the scapegoat in this situation, a means to punish without getting rid of the one who truly committed the crime. All his emotions on the matter remained well hidden as his grandfather continued on_

"_It seems, due to this fact that, I will be forced to make the final decisions based on what I think on the matter," the elderly man spoke, "As much as it pains me to see one of my beloved grandchildren be reduced to this, I see no other real way for you to realize the disgrace you have thrust upon us. Thus I am sentencing you to be stripped of your powers as well as your immortality and live amongst the mortals. However we can not permit you to speak of who you are, or anything about us, so we shall also lock your memories away deep within your mind. Do not think you are the only one to be punish __for such treason. Your darling wife also will be punished but in a way that is quite different from yours."_

_Royal purple eyes widened as his wife had been mentioned, she had not done anything worth punishment. It seemed to him that they were punishing her simply for the fact that she was associated with him. For that there was no real reason for it, other than to hurt him more. Hopefully they would not do something too horrible to her, after all, she had done nothing wrong. Hands gripped his arms, bringing him back to his senses. Two of the soldiers of their kind had gripped both his upper arms tightly before pulling him away. His eyes wandered to where his grandfather and the others sat, all had turned their heads away from him. A sigh then left his lips as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. _

_The room that he was brought to was dark, most likely to bring fear into whomever was brought here. There was no fear in his heart as the guards let him go and began preparing the room for his punishment. He then allowed his eyes to close letting the small thoughts he could muster to be his main focus as things were prepared. Footsteps approached him, he dared not to look upon the person for he knew precisely which of his relatives it was. A gentle hand was placed upon the top of his before stroking his soft locks, along with the hand came the voice of the person. They were apologizing to him with the most gentle words, probably to ease his nerves, the hand was then removed and fingertips met with his forehead. Just as the fingers touched his forehead a sharp jolt ran through his body, a great pain soon followed the jolt._

* * *

A scream left his lips as his body sat up right, his heart was racing and he was slightly out of breath. This was the third time this week that Yuugi had had this dream, every time it seemed to get more and more real. It could be because he was sleeping at his desk which was uncomfortable. Yuugi was there to work on the millenium puzzle his grandfather had given to him. So far he had made almost no progress with the puzzle, but he knew he'd figure it out soon. A slight smile crossed his face as he put the golden pieces back into their golden box. He would try again later when he had the chance, right now Yuugi needed to get back to sleep. Another day of school was still ahead of him for tomorrow.


End file.
